COMFORT
by RachRox12
Summary: Clare sits at home crying contemplating calling her exboyfriend.


**Comfort**

**Summary: Clare sits in bed crying at night contemplating calling her exboyfriend.**

Clare sat in her bed crying her eyes out, her father had just packed up all of his stuff and left to live with his new girlfriend in Los Angeles. He had said he didn't want anything to do with Clare or her mother. Helen Edwards had gone out with her new boyfriend leaving Clare home alone to cry herself to sleep. She wanted to call Eli and ask him to come over and hold her until she fell asleep like he used to do when they were together. But she couldn't because she had broken up with him and he had moved on with that drama girl who always had a different wacky hairstyle. She missed him and now that her father was gone too she sobbed wondering how her father could just not want anything to with her.

_COMFORT_

Her mind flashed back to what had transpired earlier that day:

"_Where are you going dad?" Clare asked watching her father pack all his things into a suitcase, he ignored her and continued packing. Only when he was sure all of his clothing was packed into the suitcases did he spare a glance towards his youngest daughter._

"_I'm leaving to go to Los Angeles to live with my new perfect family." He said before grabbing suitcase and walking past the young girl who had tears running down her cheeks, he walked down that stairs and left the house and put the suitcases into the back of his car. Clare ran down the stairs, past her mother who was sitting at the dining room table downing a glass of bourbon, outside to her father who was leaving._

"_Dad, why are you leaving?" She asked him, he turned to face her_

"_I don't love you or your mother or your sister anymore, my new family is perfect and everything I want. Goodbye." He said before getting into his car and driving away. Away from the place he once called home and the people he once called his family._

_ COMFORT_

She grabbed her mobile phone and dialled Eli's number against her better judgement. She remembered he had caller i.d. and would hang up when he saw it was her calling him this late. After all she had broken up with him a few weeks ago. She finally heard the please leave your message person speak, after that

"It's me Clare, have you seen the episode of Driving Corners when Ryan broke up Mabel and she called him a few nights later because she missed him and needed him to come and hold her and he did and he held her and everything was good then? Because I need you now Eli, I miss you and I know you hate me but I don't hate you and I need you so badly." Clare spoke; she heard the beep and put the phone down. She lay down back in bed and cried silently.

A few hours later she sat up quickly when she realised what she had done. She had called him. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed and pulled on some sneakers and ran downstairs, she grabbed her jacket and raced outside, once outside she ran into someone, she looked up and saw that it was Eli.

_COMFORT_

"Clare?" He asked clearly confused, Clare couldn't speak, she tried but words failed to appear. Instead she felt her emotions spill out, she started to cry, she fell to her knees and put her head to her knees and sobbed.

_COMFORT_

Eli looked down at his exgirlfriend who was crying in front of him. He didn't know why he went to her house, he knew he still loved and seeing her again would upset him. But hearing her voicemail, she sounded so sad and broken, he did remember the episode of Driving Corners, and he remembers it being a show Clare had frequently made him watch with her. He loved those moments because for half an hour every Saturday night he would know for certain that she was in his arms and that she loved him.

_COMFORT_

He knelt down in front of her; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He rocked her back and forth. He placed a kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes he picked her up off the ground and carried her inside her house, he placed her on her bed; she lay there looking at the ceiling. Eli hated seeing her like this; he took off his jacket and lay down next to her on her bed. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Clare, what's wrong?" He asked her, she looked at him

"He left." She said her voice scratchy from her crying.

"Who left?" Eli asked stroking her cheek.

"My dad." She answered before curling into a ball and crying again. Eli pulled her into another embrace, he moved so that his head hit her pillow with a soft thud he moved Clare so that she was snuggled against him, he rubbed her back and let her tears soak into his shirt, he waited until her breathing slowed down and he knew that she was asleep. He shut his eyes to sleep.

_COMFORT_

Clare woke up and felt the area of the bed beside her, she felt the sheets. She sat up thinking that it was all a dream that Eli hadn't listened to her message and come to comfort her. She got off her bed and looked in the mirror, her eyes were all puffy and red from crying and she had bed hair. She sixed her hair as best she could and walked downstairs, she could hear someone in the kitchen. She figured it was her mum. When she entered the kitchen she saw not her mum but Eli making breakfast.

"Eli?" She asked, he turned around and smiled at her, he moved to bowls of cereal over to the dining room table. He walked back over to her when he was done.

"You're up, so now you can tell me what's got you all sad." He said, he grabbed her shoulders and turned Clare to face him and not move away from him.

"My dad left us for his new family where ever and he said...he said." Clare paused she didn't trust herself to not start crying again. Eli pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry," I said pushing him away "You don't have to feel like you have to stay you can go." Clare said, Eli shook his head

"No I want to stay just tell me what he said." Eli said, Clare sighed

"He said he didn't want to know us anymore and that he was going to live with his new family." Clare said bitterly. Eli pulled her into a hug and he pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I love you." Eli said,

"I love you too."

**Crappy ending but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed this, please review even if it's only to say what you think, it might be boring to read all the way through so if you were able to read till the end virtual hugs and kisses and cookies to you.**


End file.
